


[podfic of] you're no stranger to me

by idellaphod



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Magic Realism, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Strange shit happens all the time in Riverdale, but it especially happens the closer you get to the river.





	[podfic of] you're no stranger to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're no stranger to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602660) by [trepan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepan/pseuds/trepan). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kkpv22nmpxni5z6/%5Briverdale%5D_you%27re_no_stranger_to_me.mp3) (at mediafire) | 55 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dyyvtoaup6tyjj6/%5Briverdale%5D_you%27re_no_stranger_to_me_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 34 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.23.51 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a treat for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017.
> 
> Thank you to trepan for permission to record :)


End file.
